Claire Stanfield
Summary Felix Walken, formerly known as Rail Tracer, introduced as Young Conductor and born Claire Stanfield is the legendary freelance assassin Vino, who is hailed as the best in the world. The name Vino references the way he mutilates his targets, leaving them caked in a layer of blood and looking like they are soaked in wine. He was adopted into the Gandors at a young age and is considered the fourth Gandor brother. He was adopted into the Gandors at a young age and is considered the fourth Gandor brother. Despite this, he is not considered to be part of the family. In 1925, Huey Laforet visited New York City in the hopes of meeting Claire, who he described as a genius, but Claire ran away from home to join the circus and became an acrobat. He uses the strength and agility he gained from his training in his trade. It should be noted that he is also nearly unstoppable in physical combat. In addition to being an assassin, he also works as a conductor aboard the transcontinental train Flying Pussyfoot, making it easier for him to travel to his targets. When the train is hijacked, he assumes the identity of the Rail Tracer, a monster that eats train passengers, to kill train hijackers and ensure the passengers' safety. He later purchases the name Felix Walken from a retired assassin. Powers and Stats Tier: At least '9-B' Name: 'Felix Walken, born as Claire Stanfield, "Legendary Assassin Vino", "The Rail Tracer" '''Origin: 'Baccano! 'Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Human (although sometimes even he's not too sure), legendary assassin, former train conductor, former circus acrobat '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman physical characteristics, high resistance to pain, master strategist, possesses connections in the crime world, master assassin (was able to assassinate two groups of master assassins singlehandedly without being caught), master acrobat, master hand to hand combatant, master gunslinger, master marksman, master improviser, master intimidator, master torturer (even a 300+ year old immortal well versed in being tortured was absolutely terrified of him) '''Attack Potency: At least Wall level+ (stronger than Ladd Russo and Graham Specter. he also overpowered Christopher shouldered a "vampire" class homunculus who is stronger than ladd and graham. Has still not gone all out. word of god states he could solo his own verse in less than 30 pages and stalemate Ronnie) ' 'Speed: '''At least Subsonic''' travel speed; at least Supersonic combat speed and reactions (casually outclasses the likes of Ladd Russo and Graham Specter, they couldn't even lay a finger on him going all out and Claire seemed to be playing around; described the chaos of the Flying Pussyfoot incident as being "a walk in the park"). likely higher (has never really shown the upper limit of his speed due to how easily he defeats others.) Striking Strength: At least Class KJ+ (likely higher has never gone all out) ' 'Durability: Wall level (likely higher has sort of never really been hurt) Stamina: Superhuman (has never really shown any signs of fatigue.) Range: 'Human melee range; at least dozens of meters with firearms 'Intelligence: '''At least '''Above Average '''normally, easily '''Genius when it comes to assassination, intimidation, torture, combat, etc. Completely outsmarted and manipulated Ladd Russo with ease after only a few hours of knowing of him. his metaphysical solipsistic ideology gives him surprising and unique ideas to situations even while in the midst of battle (such as using the reflection in another character's eyes to see the attacks approaching him from behind).He is said to be an unstoppable fighter. most of his fights are him playing around. he has fought supernatural beings like Adele and immortals like Berga and came out without a scratch. He defeated maria a sword - wielding assassin with a scissor. He mentally broke Christopher shouldered after defeating him in a single attack (a fight which claire prolonged by severely holding back just so he could fight longer with Chane. Once she left he defeated shouldered in a single attack.) Weaknesses: Can be arrogant and cocky. tries to hold back. He is a solipsist. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime Characters Category:Assassins Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Baccano!Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Anti-heroes Category:Good Characters